Existing engineered plank flooring, such as fireproof plank flooring, is generally made of raw paper (such as kraft paper infused with titanium powder) that is combined with melamine and phenolic resin and finished in a high heat and pressure environment. This flooring has a number of disadvantages such as not being waterproof and having relatively low impact resistance. Similarly, bamboo and laminate flooring has disadvantages such as not being waterproof, fireproof, and having relatively low impact resistance. Exposure to water can cause expansion and deformation of these types of flooring, and may even lead to flooring damage. Exposure to water can also cause contamination of the flooring, and can lead to mold and mites in the flooring, which can cause health problems. Accordingly, it may be desired to manufacture a flooring that is more waterproof, fireproof, and more resistant to impact than existing conventional flooring.